Emergencies can arise from a number of causes including medical emergencies, fires, gas leaks, chemical spills, natural disasters, crimes, and terrorist attacks to name a few. Various communication systems are used to facilitate first responder communications during responses to such emergencies. Emergency alert systems are deployed in communication systems to signal alerts (e.g. alarms) when emergency situations occur. Communication systems often employ dispatchers to assess the emergency situations when such alerts or requests for responses are signaled and subsequently summon emergency responders for responding to the alerts. Dispatchers may identify which emergency responders should be informed of the emergencies. However, the dispatchers often have to handle several emergency events at a time and this may cause time delay between the occurrence of the emergency event and dispatch of the identified emergency responders. This time delay is even more significant in time critical situations where emergency responders are required to be rapidly mobilized for providing response to the emergencies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to improve the dispatching process during emergency events.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.
The method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.